Described below are a method and an apparatus for providing electrical energy.
An infrastructure which enables charging of electric vehicles from an electrical grid is necessary for electromobility. For this purpose, charging stations are provided, to which the electric vehicles can be connected for charging. Furthermore, there are additional components or functions for the authentication of, billing for or monitoring of the charging operations.
It is difficult to distribute the available electrical energy efficiently and fairly in the case of a multiplicity of charging operations which are initiated at different times. A further problem involves maintaining preset conditions in such a load distribution situation, for example “charging with ecological electricity” or capacity limits for charging stations, lines or transformers.